Connaistoi toi même
by Lillianna59
Summary: Suite de Pangloss, Einstein et ce bon vieux Murphy. Où l'on apprend notamment que Duo est le fils illégitime de Bob Marley et Heero, un tueur en série multi récidiviste


**Disclaimers :** Seulement en rêve :[

**Genre : **Où l'on apprend que Dudulle est le fils illégitime de Bob Marley, et Hee-chan un tueur en série multi récidiviste...

**Couple :** Il y aura du 01 et du 02, après ce qu'il feront, ma foi...

**Résumé :** Une première rencontre des plus catastrophique peut parfois conduire à une très belle histoire... encore faut-il accepter de vouloir faire connaissance avec l'autre... peut-être faut-il se connaître soi-même.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la suite de Pangloss, Einstein et ce bon vieux Murphy. Les textes peuvent être lus séparémment, mais pour plus de compréhension, allez quand même y jeter un coup d'oeil

**Warning :** ce texte est un presque Nawak. L'auteur n'a pas pris son traîtement depuis bien longtemps et elle s'est rattrappée comme elle a pu aux branches.

Bonne lecture!

_________________

**Connais-toi toi même**

_Où l'on apprend qu'il n'est pas forcément le plus aveugle des deux celui qu'on pense_

**Partie 1 : L'Enfer, c'est les autres**

*****

"Mou du bulbe"

C'est ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit la première fois où j'ai croisé le phénomène Maxwell

"Imbécile! Abruti! Crétin fini! Baka!"

C'est ce que j'ai pensé

Avant qu'il ne me touche

Et ses cheveux? Pas possible d'avoir une tignasse pareille. Et d'ailleurs c'est une moumoute ou quoi? Quelqu'un devrait lui dire que la mode hippie, c'est dépassé! pire que dépassé, miteux même.

Les longs cheveux, y a que chez Bob Marley que ça fait classe.

Chez lui, ça ferait plutôt rat d'égout qui s'est pris la queue dans un ventilateur...

Pas vraiment la classe quoi.

J'ai pensé ça aussi

avant qu'ils ne caressent ma peau.

Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un avec sa tête de blondasse...

"On dirait Rele... j'sais plus quoi du sixième! Même blonde, même combat...Hn!... ça promet!"

Un vrai moulin à paroles avec ça. T'as à peine le temps de connecter deux neurones qu'il t'as récité trois fois la bible... et en hébreu...

Parce qu'en plus, il parle tellement vite que t'as presque l'impression qu'il cause pas français.

On se demande comment il n'est pas encore mort d'asphyxie.

Doit savoir rien faire d'autre avec sa bouche d'ailleurs...sinon, il ne passerait pas autant de temps à débiter des conneries...

C'est ce que je croyais... avant de sentir ses lèvres contre moi et là...

*****

J'ai rencontré Duo Maxwell pour la première fois il y a un an de cela.

C'était à une fête donnée par Trowa et Quatre, deux copains de fac, à l'occasion de le pendaison de crémaillère de leur nouvel appartement.

A l'époque, j'étais, selon eux, un asocial misanthrope à tendance maniacodépressive borderline schizophrène.

Mais ça se soignait...

Il fallait juste que je me décide à sortir de chez moi

Hn!

S'entendre dire ça de la part de Barbie et Ken...

La blonde décolorée et son mec le fana de la gonflette... mmh pardon, du culturisme...

C'est plus culturel

ça fait plus sérieux

...

Et non, je n'est rien contre les blondes...

...

Mouais... m'est avis que ce sont plutôt eux les grands malades

Toujours étant que j'y étais allé seul...

Maxwell aussi...

Quatre avait trouvé normal de nous placer l'un à côté de l'autre à table

Me suis demandé pourquoi pendant longtemps, parce que , franchement, moi et Maxwell... c'est le jour et la nuit

Sauf qu'au bout de dix minutes en compagnie de l'homme de Cromagnon...

Bon sang! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de cheveux... j'en ai même dans l'assiette...

Gah! la soupe aux cheveux... c'est dégueu!

je disais donc, sauf que dix minutes en compagnie de Duo Maxwell et on pouvait rajouter suicidaire ascendant psychopathe sur le CV...

Mine de rien, ça a gonflé mes références...

Mais passons...

Il me cause de tout, de rien, de son boulot, de l'état de la France, de ses ancêtres

Et parlons en de ses ancêtres, il remonte l'arbre généalogiques jusqu'à Jules César et la Guerre des Gaules.

Mmouais... sauf qu'il est américain... je l'ai capté à son accent...

(c'est tout ce que j'ai pu capté du laïus d'ailleurs... parce que bon sang! Quel accent!

Jamais vu quelqu'un parler aussi mal le français... à croire qu'il a pris des cours sur Babelfish...

Et non, je ne me contredis pas...

Il a repassé le même disque trois ou quatre fois de suite...

J'ai fini par comprendre... )

Bref...

Comme tout le monde sait, l'Amérique, elle n'a que quatre à cinq cents ans d'histoires...

Ouf! c'est déjà ça de pris.

Imaginez un peu s'il avait été chinois...

Trois mille ans d'histoire...

Sur le CV, je passais sérial killer...

Sauf que je n'aurais tué qu'une seule personne...

Trois bons milliers de fois...

Sacré avancement!

J'envisageais sérieusement de me couper les veines avec la cuillère à dessert ou pire encore, l'asphixie par ingestion de serviettes de table, quand quelque chose m'a fait relever la tête

Putain les yeux!

Violet?!!!

Je regardai mon verre de vin avec méfiance... J'espérais que Quatre l'avais pas coupé avec n'importe quoi pour faire des économies, ce rat.

Jamais vu un type aussi prêt de ses sous.

Et pourtant il est riche comme Crésus

Son père est un Nabab ou je sais pas quoi

La semaine précédente, il avait encore accouché de deux ou trois puits de pétrole... les bébés allaient bien... la maman aussi... pardon, la compagnie, la Win corp.

La cinquième fortune du monde et Monsieur allongeait son vin à coup de...

J'ai du sacrément divagué l'espace d'un instant parce que quand j'ai relevé la tête l'autre gusse me fixait de ces yeux de lapins myxomatosés

C'était forcément des lentilles... pas possible autrement...

Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une nouvelle fois pour déblatérer quelque chose...

"Faut que j'aille pisser"

Je le plantai là sans autre forme de procès

Imaginez un peu la scène : un mètre 80, soixante-dix kilos, cinquième dan de karaté et fuyant la queue entre les jambes face au premier moulin à parole venu de l'Ouest

Du coup, c'était moi qui me sentait dans la peau du lapin

Mes ancêtres quant-à eux devaient se retourner dans leur tombe...

"M'en fout... sont morts de toute façon"

Aux toilettes, je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et réfléchissais à comment m'extirper de cette situation

Réflexion qui tourna cours quand Duo Maxwell Himself se pointa dans la pièce...

Coincé...

Je ne pouvais pas sortir... le chevelu s'était appuyé dos à la porte.

On peut dire que je suis agoraphobe?

Ah...non! c'est vrai... Agoraphobe, ça veut dire qu'on a peur de la foule...

Pas des poils...

Lui, il était tout seul...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était poilu... des cheveux...

Me suis cru devant une reproduction du Radeau de la Méduse...

Quand soudain :

"Eh beau gosse... c'est moi qui t' fais ct'effet là?"

Là, j'hésite entre un rire dément et...

"Baka!"

C'était sorti. Mais ce con l'avait bien cherché aussi.

Nan! mais il s'était pas vu avec sa tignasse de hippie, et ses discours de blondasse, et son accent tellement... américain, et ses yeux de lapin, et...

Et là... plus rien

Il m'embrassait

Il savait faire autre chose avec sa langue que parler finalement... je venais de l'apprendre...

Kamisama! Qu'il était doué!

Joueuse, sa langue butinait la mienne avec tendresse, avant de pousser plus loin l'exploration et de prendre possession de ma bouche

Douce violence qui brisait les barrières de ma conscience...

Je lâchais prise et lui rendais baiser pour baiser...

Ses mains exploraient mon corps comme sa langue le faisait avec ma bouche...

Sa jambe s'immisçait entre les miennes

Tendrement, Il frottait son désir contre le mien

Je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement

Je perdais pieds...

me noyais...

le plaisir seul me guidait...

Quand je revins à moi, son front était appuyé contre le mien...

sa main, dans mon boxer...

Le Maxwell de base était peut être un cheval de course qui sait...

D'où la crinière au vent...

"Mmh... tu disais... Hee-chan?"

J'aurais du renacler au surnom débile à ce moment là - une trouvaille de ce rat de Quatre qui disait que ça me donnait presque l'air mignon - mais tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de lever les yeux et de le fixer.

Putain d'yeux violet!

Bon d'accords, ce type était con comme un ballet, mais je ne lui demandais pas de me traduire Platon dans le texte non plus. La tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de lui alors Einstein, Montaigne ou Freud pouvaient bien aller se faire voir chez les grecs.

La philosophie n'est pas une science exacte de toute façon...

Sinon les philosophes ne passeraient pas autant de temps à se contredire...

Pour le moment, un plan complètement débile commençait à s'immiscer dans mon esprit

Utiliser ce Maxwell...

En faire mon...

je ne voulais pas dire amant car ce mot impliquait automatiquement des sentiments

Et franchement vu la touche qu'il se tapait, je ne risquais pas d'en tomber amoureux...

Nan, ce que je voulais, c'était son corps, sa... technique

Même son physique m'importait peu

Il aurait pu ressembler à Quasimodo que je m'en serais soucié comme de ma première chemise

Euh... j'exagère un peu là...

C'est juste une métaphore hein...

Parce qu'il était quand même bien mignon quand il la fermait...

Bref...

Je le voulais sur moi...

Je le voulais en moi...

Je le voulais de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables

Si j'avais été une femme, je me serais traitée de traînée...

Une vraie chatte en chaleur

c'était...

purement...

sensuel...

purement...

sexuel...

J'avais trouvé un nouveau...

Sex toy...

Je voulais jouer avec,

L'idée était lâchée.

*****

Mauvais calcul, reconnus-je plus tard...

On m'avait roulé sur la marchandise...

Oh... ne vous trompez pas...

Duo Maxwell dans un lit était un feu d'artifice, une bombe, un volcan en irruption...

(Je l'avais découvert la première nuit...

Et toutes les suivantes aussi, d'ailleurs...

Quinze jours plus tard, il emménageait chez moi

J'étais devenu accroc...

C'était plus facile de l'avoir à portée de main...)

Nan, c'était sur l'aspect mou du bulbe qu'il y avait un vice de fabrication

Parce que ce type...

C'était un putain de cerveau

Avec un QI à trois chiffres

Pas moins de 140

L'Einstein de chez Playboy quoi...

(Et nan, c'est pas une fille...

J'ai pu vérifier...)

Mais bon, pour m'en apercevoir j'aurais du l'écouter

A l'époque, ce que j'écoutais, c'était plutôt ma...

Je ne pense pas devoir vous faire un dessin.

Un mois après, je riais de ses blagues...

même les plus foireuses...

Deux mois et je l'écoutais parler...

La plupart du temps...

Faut pas exagérer quand même!

Trois mois et j'initiais moi-même les conversations

"Duo, t'as pensé à passer chez le teinturier"

Cinq mois et je lui prêtais mon portable

"Tu fais attention quand même, y a un virus qui traîne sur ce site..."

Il m'avait demandé la même chose quatre mois plus tôt...

Je lui avais répondu "Omae o korosu"

Il avait fondu sur moi comme un aigle sur sa proie

Et puis... le black out total...

Mon cerveau refusa de fonctionner

Ou plutôt... je lui donnai l'ordre de cesser toute autre activité qui n'impliquait pas le corps de mon amant

Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était cette sensation de domination qu'il distillait dans mes veines

J'aimais me soumettre à lui

à son corps

à mon désir

Première révélation...

La seconde me tombait dessus quand je retrouvais mes esprits

Il me voulait soumis... et consentant.

Il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête

J'adorais ça

Clash!

Dès lors je m'ingéniais à le contredire aussi souvent que possible

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas bien difficile, nous n'étions d'accords sur rien... ou si peu

Inutile de vous dire que depuis, notre vie sexuelle est des plus satisfaisante...

Le teinturier a du s'en rendre compte

Les voisins aussi...

Enfin... surtout une...

Foutue blondasse qui lorgne dessus dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

L'est à moi... j'ai signé un contrat d'exclusivité à durée indéterminée, renouvelable sur plusieurs vies...

Dans le c**, le bonbon rose!

*****

Aujourd'hui ça va faire pile un an que Duo et moi avons emménagé ensemble

Comme tous les couples, nous avons des hauts et des bas

Des moments où le clash de nos deux personnalités parait insurmontable,

Des moments où même le plaisir de cet défi constant entre nous ne me parait plus suffisant

Des moments où il me donne envie de pleurer

De hurler

D'abandonner

Mais il y a aussi ces moments où il me rend heureux...

Libre...

Tout simplement vivant...

Tout simplement amoureux...

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial... d'unique...

Ou pas...

Faut voir...

- EH!... on a bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps, nan? -

Une chose est sûre, il se souviendrait longtemps de notre premier anniversaire.

_________

Voilà! C'est ainsi que se conclut la première partie de l'histoire

A l'orgine, cela devait être un One shot, mais devant la taille du bébé, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties

J'espère que ça vous plaira

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Joyeux Noel et Bonne Année à tous

Biz

Lill


End file.
